


maybe the night

by wineandvodka



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, but it's not that obvious really, doctor!hwang, photographer!seongwu, they fight and they make up, too fluffy tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wineandvodka/pseuds/wineandvodka
Summary: a gesture, a kiss in exchange for the words "i miss you"





	maybe the night

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by midnight sky by unique, blessed by daniel caesar, dancing in the rain by rad museum, and maybe the night by ben&ben  
> just some super cheesy stuff and it's my excuse (to try) to write something for onghwang

It’s been a week since they fought, every detail of the fight still lingers in Seongwu’s mind and he hates it. It was during the wee hours, they were both tired and talked about work although somehow it all went downhill when the other had commented something about working hard and the earnings. Words became sharper and voices raised louder. He cried himself to sleep because Minhyun didn’t even want to be in the same bed with him. It was their first time sleeping off an argument hence the beginning of cold war.

Of course, Minhyun gets annoyed with Seongwu sometimes (more close to rarely, really) but on the night of their fight, Seongwu learns his lover knows how to be angry too. It slipped his mind that even the nicest person has a breaking point as well.

Seongwu’s work at the studio doesn’t require him to be early though since Minhyun started working night shifts at the hospital the following days, the former changed his schedule too. Seongwu would try to leave before Minhyun comes back around six in the morning after the 12-hour shift, and he would come home a bit late to avoid Minhyun leaving for work too; it created the perfect game of hide-and-seek. Their constant texts and calls were even reduced to post-its here and there yet their pride is still high in the sky as if they’re children who refuse to say sorry first just because no one wants to admit who’s at fault.

Seongwu is on a last bus ride home when it starts raining as soon as he got on. He sighed when he realizes he doesn’t have an umbrella and he’d have to make a run on the way to the convenience store to buy one. He’s the type to not look at weather news and it has been quite tricky to figure it out because of the transitioning season.

During the trip, Seongwu is deep in thoughts then suddenly, he gets scared. A pang of realization hits him that his relationship with Minhyun has turned like the changing weather. Their love that was blazing like the heat of summer is slowly transitioning to something that withers like the leaves of autumn. He felt this crack of their relationship could actually break it.

It’s Saturday night and that means Minhyun won’t be home until tomorrow except Seongwu is missing is him so much that he gets the idea of coming to the hospital and wait for him until his lover’s shift ends. The bus stops and he quickly runs out trying to dodge the rain, on his way to the convenience store but someone has grabbed his wrist.

Seongwu turns and his wide eyes meet a pair of sleepy foxlike eyes. They’re standing at the waiting shed and Seongwu notices the man is holding one umbrella and gave him a weak smile. Minhyun slowly removes his wrist from the grip of the other.

“What are you doing here?” Seongwu says in the softest voice. Oddly enough, there’s a shy feeling creeping up to him and so he refuses to look Minhyun in the eye.

The hissing of the rain almost muted Seongwu’s voice making Minhyun minimize the gap between them to hear him more clearly. “What was that, _love_?”

Seongwu looks at Minhyun with a lopsided smile. The endearment was enough to wash away Seongwu’s fears, replacing it with familiar feeling of wild butterflies in his stomach. “I said, what are you doing here?”

“I traded with Daniel for the weekend for us to have time together. I tried calling you but seems like your phone is dead, right? I asked Jisung where you were and here I am.” Minhyun lets out a little laugh.

“Oh.” Seongwu fishes his phone out of his pocket. Minhyun was correct, well, he always is. He’s perfect like that and somehow Seongwu kind of hates it because he’s the one who forgets, the one who’s clumsy, the one who’s messy, though he thinks maybe that’s okay too because Minhyun is the puzzle piece that completes him.

“Shall we go home now?” Minhyun opens the transparent umbrella and held out a hand to Seongwu who snorts at this gesture.

“Are we filming a drama? Why does it look like you’re asking me to dance in the rain with you?”

“Last time we did that, we both got sick and I’m not letting that happen again.”

Seongwu remembers this story well very. It was a night similar to this (for some reason, their nights are always filled spontaneous moments whether good or bad). He and Minhyun got stranded at a convenience store and the umbrellas were sold out. Minhyun was actually against the idea but Seongwu laced his hand with his lover and pulls him to make a run for it. They scream like crazy children; a string of “ _Hwangcheongie_ ” and “ _Ongcheongie_ ” echoes in the streets. A day later, they’re wrapped in blankets having a movie marathon while sniffing simultaneously.

“Sure, Doctor Hwang.” And they both laugh. Seongwu missed this, their laughter and the feeling of cloud nine with Minhyun.

“My hand is tired, won’t you hold it for me now?” Seongwu can see how Minhyun tries to stifle another laugh at the cheesy line he threw, Seongwu takes his hand nonetheless. Seongwu slowly rubs his thumb against Minhyun’s hand as it trembles a bit. It usually trembles after Minhyun does a long surgery or multiple short ones, so it must be true that his hands are tired; he makes a mental note to give him a hand massage when they get home.

Minhyun holds the umbrella with his left hand and holds Seongwu’s hand with his right.

When they started walking, Minhyun attempts to pull Seongwu closer by putting his arm over Seongwu's shoulder which results to the latter’s forearm crossing against his chest. Seongwu stops walking to face him and laughs. “Hwang Minhyun, we’re going to get wet with all this. Where did you get this idea? Is it Daniel?”

Minhyun’s cheeks flushes. “N-no… yes, kind of.”

Another quality Seongwu likes about Minhyun is that he’s the man of action. He wasn’t much at first, during their dating time, even so the skinship gradually increased when they officially got together. Whispering sweet nothings, backhugs, quick kisses on the cheek and forehead, and Seongwu’s favorite, holding hands. Minhyun is consistent of being the first one to make a move but this time Seongwu wants to beat him to it.

He cups Minhyun’s cheeks with both hands, stares at his chapped lips for a few seconds (he either lacks water intake or lack Seongwu’s kisses) then finally leans in for the kiss. Soft yet slightly eager in exchange for the words “I missed your lips, your kiss. I missed you.” Minhyun pulls Seongwu closer with an arm around the latter’s waist, tempted to drop the umbrella to fully embrace him.

Seongwu wished the kiss doesn’t end but they ran out of air so they part. Seongwu wraps his arms around Minhyun’s neck, wanting to get closer as if there’s any space left between them.

“I’m sorry for losing temper and for yelling at you, not to mention ignoring you for the past week just because I’m petty. I’m sorry for being a little too chaotic, for the messes I’ve made like—“

Minhyun swiftly steals a kiss however Seongwu buries his face on Minhyun’s shoulder after and whispers. “I’m afraid you’ll get tired of me.”

“I’m sorry for accusing you of such things, you know I don’t mean it that way. As long as you’re my little chaos, my mess, I don’t mind. I’ll always need you, _love.”_

Seongwu looks at Minhyun’s eyes. “You’re sleeping with me tonight.” His lover raised his eyebrow and there’s a playful smile. “Not like _that_!” Seongwu gives him a light punch on the shoulder.

“I know, I know. You want to cuddle, don’t you, _ddeongwu-ya_?” Minhyun pouts as he baby talks him and Seongwu gladly plays along and makes a _hinggu_ face when he nods. “Let’s not argue like this again.”

They’re still at the empty street, under the single lamppost that illuminates them, somewhat soaked by the rain yet Seongwu felt like he came back home. A home who gives Seongwu the warmest embrace, the sweetest kiss, and assures him that he’s always loved.


End file.
